Changing your Mind
by XxDreamerBabyxX
Summary: Rose, Ten and Martha - ten/martha pairing! The Master becomes president of the USA and they have to stop him. Don't read if you really like Rose as you will hate me you have been warned ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**I have wanted to write this for ages but I'm not sure how it has turned out – Please review to let me know what you think. Please note if you are a Rose fan then don't read this or you will probably hate me :D**_

"Oh Doctor, I can't believe this is happening! I never thought I would see you again but here we are back in the TARDIS, together at last." Rose squealed as she hugged the time lord tightly. She was travelling with him again after the void had opened and their worlds had collided but the universe had been saved one more by the Doctor. She was beyond happy and felt like all her wildest dreams had come true at once. The Doctor was in shock, not only because of her return but because of the way he felt. That emptiness he had felt for the past year was still there and it felt like something was still missing. Despite the fact Rose was back, the Doctor still felt lost and alone. He put on his usual cheery face and told Rose that he was going to clear out the attic in the TARDIS.

"Sounds like fun" she said, following the Doctor up the stairs. He began to sift through objects and bits of wire, throwing them into a box in the far corner of the room. He stopped when he noticed a little pink box and then decided to carry on; this hesitation however, did not go unnoticed by Rose. She reached out and grabbed the box, fumbling with the lid.

"No, leave that. I only need to sort out the rubbish" he tried to pry it from her hands but her curiosity got the better of her and she yanked it open, carelessly. Pictures slid over the floor and Rose began to look through them.

"Who is this?" She whispered, accusingly, full of anger at the picture of the Doctor smiling next to a pretty girl. Before he could answer, Rose picked up another and this one angered her even more – it was the Doctor with his arm snaked tightly around the same pretty girl.

"I was gone forever and what the hell are you doing with your arm around her waist." Rose's voice was getting louder,

"You had me quickly replaced and forgotten about with some other girl, you're disgusting Doctor!!" He made a rather half-hearted attempt to reassure her but proceeded to carry on sorting through the rest of the attic in silence. He hated her immature jealousy at everything and everyone in his past, she would pass comments whenever he tried to tell her about his previous acquaintances or family and it was like she only cared about what happened when he was with her. She was throwing the photos straight onto the floor, not even bothering to put them back into the pink box. He missed having someone who listened and understood and he missed having someone who questioned him, and who was there to save him from himself.

"So go on, who's the cheap tart in the pictures?"Rose yelled at him. Emotion welled up inside him and before he could stop himself, he shouted in fury,

"Her name is Martha Jones and she is NOT a cheap tart, you have no right to insult someone that you have never even met or known!! Just stop it ok?" His eyes were glazed with anger and Rose stormed out of the attic and went to her room. The Doctor breathed out and sat down on the floor, he was in bad mood and wanted to be alone to think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, first let me point out this is FANFIC so my characters will behave very differently to how they do in the tv show. Just thought I'd clear that up so here is chapter 2 **__****_

The Doctor went down the stairs in silence and decided it was best if he avoided Rose for a few hours. He was fixing a cable underneath the main console when he heard the contact button beeping above him; he pressed the green button to see who was calling his ship. His eyes widened as he saw the name on the screen and he immediately pressed auto answer. Her voice echoed around the ship,

"Doctor? It's Martha, we need your help. Please hurry." The desperation in her voice terrified him and he raced to set the coordinates for earth. As he pulled at levers and dials, Rose walked in and gave him an icy glare before saying,

"Was that her? God, she sounds awfully ditzy and stupid." The Doctor was too busy to bother answering her and the TARDIS began shaking violently before coming to a sudden stop. Opening the door with one hand and grasping his former companion's mobile in the other, he strolled out into the daylight. Looking around, he began to sense that something wasn't right with the world, it just felt completely quiet. Deathly silence was everywhere and the Doctor began to search for Martha, she had to be here somewhere because this was where the signal had come from. Rose leaned against the TARDIS looking decidedly bored, she had no intention of helping the Doctor find Martha Jones.

"Doctor" he heard Martha calling, and turning around he saw her standing in a doorway. She had a fitted, black, belted jacket on and she shivered a little as she left the doorway and ran over to him. His heart swelled as he pulled her into a tight hug and twirled her around swiftly. She smiled up at him although he could see the worry in her big, brown eyes. His concerned eyes met hers and she told him the bad news.

"Doctor, it's him, the M-master is back from the dead!" He stumbled at her words and looked at her in shock. The evil time lord had returned and the Doctor had no doubt that he must be stopped.

"But he c-can't be Martha, the Master is dead. I watched him die and he didn't regenerate, I gave him a funeral and his body was burned. It just can't be him." The Doctor mumbled quickly, searching for Martha's reaction to his words.

"Doctor he is back, we're not completely sure but Torchwood has this theory that he was able to store the hearts of his previous regenerations in other watches. They think he has opened another watch and returned with a new face. He is using politics as power again, only this time he has managed to become the bloody president of America and has been murdering other leaders of countries within the EU." The Doctor still seemed a little unconvinced so Martha continued,

" All the significant members of parliament have disappeared in strange circumstances within the past two weeks, and UNIT have video footage of him conversing with Judoon. The people have voted for him in their millions but I think he has some kind of physic network again."

"B'but I just don't understand how it could all have happened again..." The Doctor trailed off, as he noticed heavy bruises on one side of Martha's neck. Reaching up with his right hand, she flinched as his fingers made contact with her sore neck.

"Rassilon Martha, what on earth happened to your neck?"

"I was attacked but I'm ok. UNIT think the people were operating for the Master because it was obvious they knew who I was." The Doctor had anger in his eyes and he pulled her close to him, wishing he had been there to protect her as he felt he should have been. Hearing a cough behind him, he remembered that Rose had yet to meet Martha. She walked over and draped herself over his arm,

"I'm Rose Tyler and I'm back with my Doctor, where I belong" she placed emphasis on the "I" and glared at Martha, who was holding her own hand out to greet the blonde who stood before her. Realising Rose was not going to shake her hand Martha placed it at her side. The Doctor did not notice the cold exchange as thoughts raced through his brain and he mentally began to draw up a plan of action. The three of them entered the TARDIS as Martha told the Doctor how many people had left their homes and could not be found. It became obvious that most of the disappearances were very sinister and if things were looked at in detail, all clues led back to the Master.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, there's no answer from Jacks phone or the rest of Torchwood. I don't know what's happened to them, I was talking to Owen just this morning." Martha was frantically dialling numbers into her phone but to no avail. Rose looked angry when Martha mentioned Jack; this outsider who she had never met was already a friend of Jacks and was obviously on close terms with him. The Doctor tried Jack on the TARDIS phone but there was no answer.

"They've gone, all of them and UNIT was raided a couple of hours ago with many of the staff arrested for terrorism. But no one seems to notice and now they've taken Torchwood as well." Martha continued to punch in numbers on her phone. The Doctor looked up at Martha as she managed to get through to one of her UNIT colleagues.

"Listen, Chris you have to help me, there is a red file in the lieutenant's main drawer and it's marked HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL, you need to grab it and run. The rest of UNIT have been taken so just run and call me when you're out of there!!" Martha shouted her instructions down the phone and the Doctor punched in coordinates. She hung up the phone and breathed out; the Doctor paused as he watched his former companion with pride. They had no choice but to wait for Chris' call so the Doctor took Martha's hand and led her into the kitchen for some much needed tea.

"How's the family?" He asked Martha.

"Oh, you know, not too bad. Tish has got this new PR job that she won't stop talking about and Mum and Dad are back to their usual rows but they work things out now." He smiled and he just had to ask her,

"Tom?"

"I don't know how Tom is; I haven't seen him for three months. Things just... didn't work out between us and I gave him his ring back." She looked down sadly as the Doctor attempted to look impassive. He had no idea how he could feel so happy when Martha looked so depressed, the Doctor had no idea what to say so he slid an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Someone had upset his Martha Jones and he did not intend to let this one lie. Rose walked in and looked daggers at Martha.

"You don't waste much time do you, Martha? You couldn't wait to get your claws into him again!" The words were laced with hatred but the Doctor spoke calmly,

"Rose, just leave it would you? It isn't good to lash out like that and say things that obviously aren't true." Rose ignored him and left the kitchen, the Doctor raised his eyebrows at Martha and she gave a little giggle at Rose's comments.

"Looks as if I'm a bad influence on you, Mr Smith, shame on me!" Martha laughed and took a swig of hot tea. The Doctor smiled and began to tell Martha everything he'd been up to since her last visit. It was just like old times as they stood side by side engrossed in each other's stories, as the TARDIS hummed happily around them.

They had just finished the tea, when Martha's phone finally rang,

"Chris, oh thank god you've got it. I need the access code for the files in America; it should be at the very bottom of the last page. Ok that's great." She said as she noted down the numbers with her pen. Hanging up the phone, she handed the code to the Doctor and watched as he tapped in the numbers.

"Here we go, access all areas and voila!" He grinned as file after file downloaded itself onto the screen in front of them. Finally, they were getting somewhere and the Doctor began scanning each file for information on President Saxon. He went silent as he skim read every document before standing up straight and announcing,

"Martha, Rose, we are going to America – Washington to be precise so hold tight." The two women instinctively grabbed a column as the TARDIS hurtled through space and time. All three of them fell over as the ship came to a stop and the Doctor leapt up first, holding a hand out to each of them. He had that unmistakeable grin that told someone he was very excited at the unknown adventure ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, this is Washington DC, I always wanted to see Washington" Martha smiled as they stood in the sunlight outside the TARDIS.

"Where's the white house?" Rose asked,

"Turn around and you'll see" the Doctor answered. Right behind them was the oval office shining white against the blue sky. Everything looked so perfect that Martha began to doubt whether this was really where the Master was living. They only had one way to find out and so the three of them headed up the path, waving physic paper at those who questioned them. The Doctor had thought it best to give false surnames for Rose and Martha as he wanted them safe and unknown; he decided to use his usual alias of John Smith.

Martha's heels clacked along the concrete and Rose made an attempt to look important and official. There were much less people than they had expected in a government building containing the president but it was the uneasy calm that Martha immediately noticed. As they walked towards the main desk, security cameras whirred above them like eyes watching their every move. Somewhere in the building, unbeknown to them, the Master looked on as three new people entered his domain.

They looked up at a burly security guard at the front desk and the Doctor began,

"Hello. I'm Mr John Smith with my friends Dr Martha..." He glanced at Martha, who said the first thing that came into her head,

"Milligan, Martha Milligan." The Doctor looked a little disappointed when she used the surname of her former fiancé but he carried on anyway.

"Rose Depp" Rose smiled at her own answer and both the Doctor and Martha raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"We are executives in chief of the advanced national security operation group. ANSOG to be precise" The Doctor held up the physic paper but the guard still seemed a little reluctant to allow them through, Martha leaned over and brushed the man's collar as she whispered in his ear,

"FBI matter best keep quiet about it; I mean Mr Saxon only lets his most trusted employees in on matters like that so you must be very important." She put emphasis on the "very" and locked her big brown eyes with the security guard. There was something almost seductive in her tone that the Doctor noticed immediately, he definitely liked this change in Martha and the guard seemed to like it to as he allowed the three of them straight past.

They walked up the main stairs and along seemingly endless marble corridors, the Doctor was a little confused at the lack of people on the upper floors, so he held the sonic screwdriver in front of them, just in case. Martha and Rose were slightly behind the Doctor, peering at pictures and sculptures 

lining the corridors, they turned many corners but each one looked very similar to the last and it felt like being in a huge, indoor maze. It seemed the higher they climbed, the less windows there were until eventually it was just walls on every side. They went up several more flights of stairs until Martha spotted an ornate sign reading PRESIDENTIAL SUITE STRICTLY PRIVATE and the Doctor hurried forwards and unlocked the heavy wooden doors using the sonic screwdriver. The exact moment that all three stepped through the doors, the lights cut out and they were plunged into darkness. The Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver but it was completely dead and they were stuck in the pitch black.

"Doctor?" Martha sounded worried and he reached out, trying to find her hand in the dark.

"It's ok – probably just a power cut, don't worry" but his voice sounded unsure. He found her hand and clasped it tightly in his.

"Rose? You've gone quiet, haven't you? I would have at least expected a little scream." The Doctor called through the darkness. He was met by silence apart from Martha's breathing next to him.

"Rose?" Martha called out as well but there was no sound. It was obvious now to both of them that Rose Tyler was no longer there.

"Martha, hold onto my hand and don't let go." He managed to pull his arm around her waist in the dark and they stumbled forwards. Suddenly, Martha stopped and her hand went still, the Doctor went to tug her but realised that her breathing had stopped.

"Martha? What's wrong? Martha!"

He felt something pulling at her, trying to move her from his grasp so he pulled right back but whatever was on the other side of her was a lot stronger than him. Before he knew it she was gone, no screams, no footsteps, just silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let her go, what the hell have you done to her?!" He looked through the darkness desperately seeking a tiny glimmer of light but it was just blackness everywhere. The Doctor sighed angrily and tried to feel around in the darkness, at some point his fingers touched the heavy wooden door and he pushed with all his might. The moment he pushed the door, he found himself standing in the same light corridor with the ornate PRESIDENTIAL SUITE STRICTLY PRIVATE sign ahead of him. It was as if the darkness had never happened and he blinked in the bright light, turning around he looked for Martha and Rose but he was completely alone.

He began to run back down the maze of corridors, sonic screwdriver (which was now working again) in one hand with a very angry expression on his face. His feet thumped along the floor and he took the stairs three at a time, determined to find out where his friends had been taken. The Doctor's attempts at finding his way down to the main entrance again, seemed utterly futile because he could almost swear that the corridors were changing and leading him in the wrong direction. The maze of almost identical corridors reminded him strangely of the TARDIS and he took it as an attempt to drive him mad. Frustration took hold as he appeared no closer to the main entrance and began manically running his fingers through his hair.

"Master? I know you can hear me – bring them back right now!!" His shout echoed through the building and he felt lost, he hated the thought of his Martha or Rose being trapped against their will. Particularly Martha, he thought, she has already had enough pain from the Master and he would no doubt wish to inflict more pain on her, especially because she saved the world from him last time. Horrible thoughts ran through his head of Martha screaming for him and of the Master torturing her beyond belief. The thoughts made him even more determined to find her and he felt responsible for both the women who had come here with him. At least another half hour passed and the Doctor still seemed no closer to anywhere, he had no patience and intended to show very little mercy when he did meet the Master.

"Enough games Master, it's time to show me where you are. No more hide and seek!" He was shouting into the air, almost screaming with fury. Nearby he heard a crackle, like static from a radio,

"Aah, not liking the game, are we? Well you know what they say, finders' keepers Doctor and I happen to have found two little girls' whom I wish to keep. I hope you're not being spoilt Doctor, I think two is too many for you, after all you can only play with one at a time. Toodles!" The corridor settled into silence once more and the Doctor's eyes were wide.

"What do you mean? Master, what do you mean?!" He pounded the wall with his fists and once again the Master spoke,

"Patience is a virtue, Doctor. I want you to remember that."

"Please, take me and do what you like but they're innocent just let them go. Please." The Doctor's voice had a strange pleading tone to it and he only hoped that the Master would listen. He got no reply this time and decided to carry on moving, only too aware of the security cameras recording his every move and action.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor headed straight back to the place where both Martha and Rose had disappeared and as soon as he stepped into the room, the darkness engulfed him once more. He stood waiting for something, anything; to happen but the silence remained. He sat down on the cold floor and it was a few minutes before he realised that his hearts were slowing down. He took a deep breath but he found he could no longer breathe in or out, the Doctor tried to cry out but no sound left his mouth. Before he could even think, he found himself being pulled downwards deeper into the darkness.

When the Doctor opened his eyes, he found himself in a white room with glass panels on all sides. His head was a little fuzzy but otherwise he was in one piece and relatively unharmed. Standing over him was the Master, his equal and his enemy was watching him curiously.

"Master, where are they?" The Doctor looked him in the eyes and the Master glanced deliberately upwards,

"Take a look yourself, Doctor" the Doctor followed the Master's gaze upwards and gasped. At the side of the room were two glass chutes which led up to the very high ceiling and right at the top of one chute was Martha and at the top of the other was Rose. They looked as if they were suspended in the air and both were seemingly unconscious. At the bottom of each chute were various dials and buttons, with air pressure readings and temperature gauges. Before the Doctor could think properly, the Master had clicked his fingers and three armed soldiers had entered the room. They pinned the Doctor to the floor and snatched the sonic screwdriver from his grasp while the Master grinned.

"I expect you know that these are air pressure chutes and I press that red button to drop a person to their death. You know these chutes proved very useful when I was Priminister of little old Britain, no mess afterwards, you see - a nice, clean body to bury. Now I just have to choose which one!" The Master's hand hovered over a small red button and the Doctor breathed in, sharply. He could see no other option but to plead with the other time lord for his companions' lives.

"No, please Master I am begging you, not them, please not them!! I'm old and my life has been long but they are so, so young and... teeming with life. Anything but this!" His eyes were wide with desperation. His companions were trapped in the chutes which could starve their bodies of oxygen within five seconds whilst dropping them to sudden death, all the Master had to do was to press a button.

"No, Doctor this is a game and it's your turn to play. The Master drew out a green coloured buzzer and a red coloured buzzer,

"You have two buttons but you can only press one, you have to choose between two but can only have one. When I say, a countdown of thirty seconds will begin, when your time is up the chutes will remove the air and the top platform will drop." The Master was smirking and the power he had was turning him on.

This was an amazing feeling to have the Doctor well and truly stuck with an outcome which might, quite possibly, drive him mad. He had concocted the perfect plan because he knew the best way to break the Doctor, was to break his companions first.


End file.
